pchan vuelve a casa
by Las justicieras fantasticas
Summary: p-chan causa estragos en la vida de ranma....Yaoi...ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Ryoga

..Este es nuestro primer fanfic!!!!!!!!, por lo que estamos realmente emocionadas... los personajes de este fic no nos pertenecen, pero nos gustaría..en fin, nos agradecemos a nosotras mismas y, si nos dejan reviews, a los que lean este fic. Muchas gracias por su atención.  
  
*Blair84*: bueno..creo que eso es todo no? Mhae!!! Te agradezco por haberme traido jugo, de verdad, fue realmente reconfortante..  
  
Mhae-chan*-*: es lo minimo, después de todo te tuve que esperar como una hora..oye, que pasa si no nos dejan reviews?  
  
*Blair84*:.pasa que no nos dejan reviews y por lo tanto desatarán nuestra furia!!!!!!!jajajajajjajaja..lo siento.  
  
Mhae-chan*-*:emmm. eso. No crees que eres un poco suave . por que no explicas lo tragico que podria ser??  
  
*Blair84*: ohh.porque me da pena que lo sepan antes de tiempo y además, como nos VAN a dejar reviews..no hay problema no??  
  
Mhae-chan*-*: bueno. pero cuando me de deprecion por no haber recibido reviews .quien me va a consolar??  
  
*Blair84*:...bueeeeeno...sin comentarios...en fin, aquí los dejamos con nuestro fanfic, espero que les guste y si no...mueranse.no.calma.no hay que ser agresivas.  
  
P-Chan vuelve a casa.  
  
Faltaban solo unos minutos para el amanecer. Ranma dormía sumido en un sueño que le parecía extrañamente placentero. .  
  
El joven despertó sobresaltado, cómo podía estar soñando esas cosas??, no iba con su personalidad. Decidió levantarse a pesar de que tenía mucho sueño. No quería seguir soñando. Se dio un buen baño, con agua caliente por supuesto,se vistió y salió a entrenar mientras esperaba el desayuno, pero, porqué no se podía sacar de la cabeza aquel sueño?, no tenía mucha importancia para él, o si??.  
  
Desde el jardín se oía la voz de Kasumi, el desayuno estaba servido. Ranma se dirigió al "comedor" con las dudas aún rondando en su cabeza. Esto era definitivamente muy extraño, ni siquiera mientras comía se le olvidaba aquel sueño!!, y eso que la comida para él era lo primero y más importante. De pronto se oyen unos pasos, volteó su cara y lo que vio lo hizo palidecer, Akane bajaba las escaleras pero, tenía algo en sus brazos. P-Chan (Nda: siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!mi p-chan), el pequeño cerdito miró con picardía a Ranma, como si el sueño fuera realidad. Se acurrucó en la falda de Akane mientras esta le daba de comer. Sin poder quitar los ojos de esta escena, Ranma termina su desayuno. No podía ser!!!, esto no le podía estar pasando, el no era así, a él le gustaba Akane, estaba seguro, o quizás no tanto. Tenía que hablar con él, sólo así despejaría sus dudas.  
  
Con brusquedad, y pese a los gritos de Akane, se lleva al cerdito al baño, donde lo rocía con agua caliente.  
  
Ey! Qué te pasa??- preguntó un enojado Ryoga. Qué haces aquí P-CHAN??- pregunto Ranma de la misma manera, pero, sin quererlo, su corazón se aceleraba con solo verlo, qué significaba eso?  
Ryoga lo mira con expresión de enfado y confusión a la vez, sin poder  
entender qué sucedía.  
Un sonrojado Ranma lo mira con atención, la escena es extraña, aunque  
repetida. Ryoga, desnudo y sentado en la fría baldosa (Nda: ...qu  
deseable no??...sii, eso..), siendo observado como si hubiese cometido el  
peor de los actos.  
  
De pronto, a Ranma le vino la iluminación (Nda: y no es que sea  
tonto.solo que le cuesta...), había comprendido todo, miró a Ryoga con  
dulzura y dijo: Ryoga.- este lo miró- ..gracias.- y se fue dejando a un confundido y desnudo Ryoga en medio del baño.  
  
Fin del primer capítulo!!!!!  
  
*Blair84*: y??? les gustó??? En ese caso.. dejen Reviews!!! En todo caso, el titulo no tiene mucho que ver con el fanfic pero..nos gustó.  
  
Mhae-chan*-*: obvio que les gustó.realmente crees que nos van a dejar artos reviews???.  
  
*Blair84*: mas les vale que así sea. Cierto! Gracias Moony por querer hacernos propaganda, espero que lo hagas.  
  
Mhae-chan*-*:. emmm. si eso mismo.  
  
Segundo Capítulo...proximamente.


	2. Desesperado

….De nuevo….hola, es el 2° capítulo de nuestro fic….estamos emocionadas….si, muy emocionadas.

Mhae-chan*-*: Lo unico que puedo decir es…DEJEN REVIEWS!...o si no sufrirán las penas del infierno.

*Blair84*: si, lo mismo digo, auque sabemos que estamos muy obsesionadas con los reviews, pero ustedes qué harian? Es nuestro primer fanfic y nos deprimimos sin reviews, de hecho venimos saliendo de una depresión por haber recibido tan poquitos reviews…

Mhae-chan*-*: Si…quiero chocolate…y papas fritas…no tienes dinero para pedir comida china?...tengo hambre.

*Blair84*: No, no tengo dinero, y no hables de comida! Me da hambre, y sabes que soy adicta al chocolate así que no me tientes!

Mhae-chan*-*:Bueno, pero no te alteres…como sea, este es el 2° capítulo!!

Capitulo segundo: Desesperado.

El día estaba soleado, hacía ya varias horas desde que Ranma dejara a Ryoga.

Ranma caminaba tranquilamente por la calle cuando un grito lo hizo saltar del susto.

-RANMAA!!!-Akane corría hacia él con expresión de enfado en el rostro.

-AHH!! mounstro endemoniado!!-el chico se da vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con Akane.-Emm…hola Akane, lindo día, no??.-

-DONDE ESTÁ P-CHAN?!-akane estaba a punto d comerse a Ranma.

-Buenoo Akane, tu me entiendes…es que…es decir…lo que pasó…fue que …llegó Barbie Rapuncel y se lo llevó, si eso!-Después de decir esto Ranma le sonrió a Akane con toda inocencia.

-Uy! Ya te arrepentirás Ranma , pero ahora tengo que ir a buscar a P-chan.- Y Akane partió en su busca.

Ranma se hizo el indiferente, pero apenas Akane se marchó comenzó a pensar(Nda:ya saben, le cuesta concentrarse.)…"Quizás Ryoga se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía"…Debía buscarlo…

Caminó hasta el dojo, lo buscó, no lo encontró, cansado ya y sin aliento se sentó en un banco y se puso a pensar, una nueva iluminación le llegó , claro, el único lugar donde no había buscado, Ryoga debía seguir aun en el baño!!. Rápidamente se levantó y corrió nuevamente hacia el dojo en busca de Ryoga.

Ahí estaba, seguía sentado, pero ahora como P-chan, los ojos clavados en el suelo…no entendía nada(Nda: Tonto!!!!!....lo siento, me dejé llevar).

Ranma se le acercó silencioso, y tomándolo en sus brazos, a pesar de que el pequeño cerdito luchara, lo llevó hasta un parque para poder hablar.

Ya en el parque, lo roció con agua caliente(Nda: que sacó de quien sabe donde) y le entregó sus ropas.

-Ryoga, tenemos que hablar.- Ranma le dijo seriamente.

-No entiendo nada…hace un rato también querías hablar y no dijiste nada- Ryoga ya se estaba desesperando.

-Es que, antes no estaba todo claro, pero ahora sí.-A Ranma ya le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

-Bueno, entonces dime que pasa!- La paciencia de Ryoga se estaba acabando.

-Ya, verás, yo…-Ranma se acercó a Ryoga y lo abrazó tiernamente-…creo que te amo.-

Sonrojado Ryoga empuja a Ranma para alejarlo, está muy nervioso…pero al pensarlo un poco cree que es una broma, como tantas otras que Ranma ya le había hecho. Enfadado comienza a marcharse, dejando a un Ranma asombrado de si mismo, de lo que es capaz. 

Cuando Ranma logró salir de su transe se sintió muy mal, habí sido sincero(Nda:por primera vez en la vida) y lo habían rechazado, enojado y triste corrió tras Ryoga, esto no se iba a quedar así. A pesar de sus sentimientos tenía orgullo.

No logró encontrar a su amado, lo mas probable era que se hubiese ido de viaje.

Desistió de seguir buscándolo, comenzaba a anochecer, volvió al dojo, pero ya no era el mismo, Ryoga le había roto el corazón.

Mhae-chan*-*: podemos interrumpir en la mitad para comentar cualquier otra cosa??

Blair: obvio….

Mhae-chan: me encanta interrumpir en la mitad!!!!

Blair: es entretenido… Muy entretenido

Mhae-chan: me encanta ser tan mala…..jua,jua,jua,jua,jua,jua,jua…soy mala….JUA,JUA,JUA,JUA…(risa de mala)

Blair: Emmm, si, lo que tu digas….. bueno es mejor seguir o si no voy a entrar en una crisis de nervios….

La noche pasó lenta para Ranma, las horas eran eternas, cada minuto era agonía. A pesar del profundo dolor ninguna lágrima recorrió su rostro.

Deseos de venganza cruzaban por su mente, venganza contra aquella persona que lo había rechazado y que le había roto el corazón, su mente trabajaba sin descanso , pero él no tenía ánimos para nada, no tenía fuerzas, siquiera para moverse.

A la mañana siguiente sus escasas fuerzas lo ayudaron a levantarse, pero su rostro demostraba todo su dolor, ya fuera por las enormes ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos o por ese aire melancólico que llevaba su expresión.

No desayunó ese día, salió al patio del dojo y se sentó al borde del lago, su mirada caía sobre el agua y súbitamente una idea cruzó su mente, si como hombre no podía conquistar a Ryoga, entonces, quizás como mujer lo lograría.

Corrió hasta su "habitación" y sacó aquel vestido blanco que le había regalado Akane hacía ya algún tiempo…

Minutos después una hermosa chica de cabello largo y suelto hasta los codos, de un rojo fuego, sale a la calle produciendo muchos comentarios. Era Ranma (Nda: obviamente).

Comenzó a recorrer la ciudad con paso ligero, muchas miradas se posaban en ella, pero no le importaba, estaba muy ocupada buscando a una persona en especial. Iba tranquila hasta que alguien llegó corriendo y gritando como loco hacia ella.

- CHICA DEL CABELLO DE FUEGO!!- grita Kuno emocionado tomándola por la cintura al msmo tiempo que le ofrece un ramo de rosas.

La muchacha alterada por la escena mandó a volar a Kuno de una patada.

¡¿Porqué?!, porqué le pasaban esas cosas a él/ella?? Ahora todo el mundo la/lo observaba, decidió salir corriendo, era la mejor solución.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los autos pasaban bulliciosos, Ryoga caminaba perdido por el centro de la ciudad. Aún estaba enojado, el cree que Ranma lo había querido engañar.

Con furia golpeó un poste de luz, produciendo que se partiera por la mitad, y aplastando a un traunseúnte.

Rápidamente fue a ver a quien había aplastado, una vez que levantó el poste, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- Shampoo!, pero qué haces aquí?- Preguntó un Ryoga bastante sorprendido.

- Nada, solo estoy aquí tirada en el suelo porque CIERTA persona me aplastó- le dijo mirándolo significativamente.

- Lo siento, no fue a propósito…-

- ….-sacudiéndose- ….has visto a Ranma?-

- no…-

- Rayos! Voy a buscarlo, tengo que decirle algo importante-

- Y se puede saber qué es?-dijo con un tono de voz un poco enfadado.

- Si, quiero decirle que ya se dónde será nuestra boda- y se fue dejando a un Ryoga pensativo y enojado, esa noticia le había caído mal.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El sol ya dejaba de iluminar en un cálido atardecer.

Una linda chica se balanceaba sobre un "columpio" con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

Sin poder evitar el sentir lástima Ryoga se le acercó con un pañuelo en mano.

- Toma, ya no llores-

- Gracias….-dijo la chica sollozando sin mirar a Ryoga.

- Estás mejor? Quieres hablar? Puedes confiar en mi, anda, cuéntame qué te pasa- dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron nuevamente al observar aquel rostro familiar. La alegría la embargó, aquel sentimiento cálido volvía a ella.

- Ryoga….no te enojes conmigo. Lo que dije respecto a mis sentimientos es sincero, no estoy jugando contigo.-

- De qué hablas?, cómo sabes mi nombre?-

- Ah?, emmm, lo siento, estaba ensando en voz alta, ya sabes, sobre mi pareja, tu también te llamas Ryoga?-dijo Ranma notando su "estado".

- Ah, si, yo también me llamo Ryoga-

El viento sopló fuerte en ese momento, llenando aquel vacío silencio que los rodeaba, ya no habían palabras, solo miradas expresivas.

Ryoga dio media vuelta y se fue, necesitaba viajar, debía despejar su mente de los últimos acontecimientos.

Continuará….si quieren….

Mhae-chan*-*: terminoo! Terminoo! Si!! Al fin!!!

*Blair84*: emmm ya, mhae…hazme un favor y DEJA DE CANTAR si???? No te alegres todavía…tenemos que inventar el tercer capitulo.

Mhae-chan*-*: oooooh…aguafiestas….terminoo! terminoo!!!!!

*Blair84*:ok, aquí nos despedimos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto. Bye!

Mhae-chan*-*: Siiiiiiii!! Terminoo, termino!!!....reviewss…….reviewsss…… 


	3. el encuentro

Bien, aquí estamos de nuevo....después de mucho tiempo pero lo logramos.
    
    Queríamos agradecer todos los reviews del primer capitulo y contestar los del
    
    segundo. aquí vamos.
    
    Fran: emmmm... ok...después hablamos.
    
    snivelly: Gracias! aquí tienes el tercer capitulo.
    
    URYKO-CHAN : Sabemos que escribimos poco pero no lo podemos evitar, somos un dúo
    
    de vagas sin embargo ok, nos puedes dar una paliza pero luego tu nos pagas la
    
    recuperación ok? ah! y también das las excusas a los lectores porque no vamos a
    
    poder seguir escribiendo hasta que nos recuperemos. (Nota de Mhae...: y por favor... no busques
    
    debajo de la mesa!)
    
    capitulo tercero:
    
     Como siempre Ryoga estaba perdido. Su carpa en medio de un desconocido bosque. El viento soplando con fuerza apaga una pequeña fogata. La oscuridad
    
    consume el lugar. Con sueño el muchacho entra en su carpa para descansar.
    
    Cerca del lugar un joven pregunta por hospedaje. Solo necesita una noche para luego partir en la verdadera búsqueda de su gran amor.
    
     Ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche, ambos pensaban en
    
    lo sucedido anteriormente entre ellos.
    
     Ranma..... será verdad todo lo que me dijiste? de verdad me amas? cómo he de creerte si siempre me has tratado mal y te burlabas de mi? qué siento yo por ti? podré corresponder a ese amor que me profesas? (nota de blair84: existe esa palabra??? no estoy segura...) No lo sé... yo siempre me he sentido atraído por las chicas, o no? Oh mi dulce Akane es amor lo que siento por ti o simple atracción??? RAYOS!!!! QUIERO DORMIR!!! pero cada vez que cierro los ojos veo la imagen de Ranma! oh...Ranma.....
    
    ...por que huyes de mi?...nunca pensé que las cosas se dieran de esta manera, bueno la verdad es que no pensé mucho en el futuro de nuestra relación cuando decidí declarame...no es que halla pensado que me corresponderías en el momento, creo que olvide tu sensibilidad...si tan solo pudiera hablar nuevamente contigo, explicarte que no es tan grave que no me correspondas, que me basta con que seas
    
    mi confidente, mi secuaz, mi compañero de juegos...decirte que me basta con tu presencia...Ryoga...cuanto te extraño...los minutos sin ti se me hacen eternos.....
    
     Desearía poder encontrarme nuevamente contigo y así arreglarlo todo... 
    
    fue el último pensamiento de ambos.... antes de que amaneciera.
    
    Ranma caminaba con unas ojeras muy marcadas...pensaba...en el sueño, en el
    
    dormir hasta que un sonido muy fuerte lo sacó de sus pensamientos.
    
    GRAWWWW.....(Nota de blair: .....es su estomago, ok?)
    
    - ...es cierto! se me había olvidado de que tenía hambre!, bien, adonde iré?- decía Ranma mirando hacia todos lados.- oh bien! ahí hay un bar, entraré a ver si puedo comer algo.
    
    Era muy temprano por la mañana, Ryoga trataba de hervir sus alimentos sobre una  fogata...pero había un pequeño problema...
    
    - NO!!!!! SE ME OLVIDARON LOS SARTENES!!! AHORA NO PODRÉ COCINAR!!! ushh!! Que hago, que hago, que hago??!!!!- se repetía dando vueltas en circulo alrededor de la fogata. - ya se! iré al bar del pueblo que vi cuando venia hacia acá....si!,
    
    ahí podré comer algo jajajaja que inteligente soy!!!
    
    Mhae-chan*-* : uy si que inteligente!, y como va a llegar si estaba perdido?                       
    
    he? contesta eso blair, jajajajajaja.
    
    Blair84: FÁCIL! estaba perdido para ti! cuando uno dice que estaba perdido en el bosque quiere decir que estaba en un lugar indefinido pero no que ÉL estaba perdido entiendes??
    
    Mhae-chan*-*: ...a menos de que yo este media equivocada, creo que en la serie una puede ver a Ryoga en la mitad de un bosque diciendo que est
    
    perdido, o no?
    
    Blair84:TU LO HAS DICHO!!!!!! EN LA SERIE!!! esto es un fanfic!!!!!! no la serie! ashh!!!
    
    Mhae-chan*-*:pero los fanfics se basan en la serie o los mangas o algo así, no?.
    
    Blair84: SI! se BASAN! en la serie Ranma no está enamorado de Ryoga o si????y yo creo que ya basta.....nos van a matar T_T
    
    Mhae-chan*-*:...contigo no hay caso...por cierto, no creo que nos vayan a matar...que lo intenten no mas, ya verán si llegan a mi casa, nunca me van a encontrar...tengo un buen escondite.(mentira,                     el único que conozco es
    
    debajo de la mesa T_T)
    
    Blair84: sería...sigamos con la historia.
    
    la puerta del oscuro y encerrado bar se abre lentamente, un muchacho se sienta
    
    frente a la barra dejando a su lado varios bultos, incluyendo una mochila enoooorme. Con desgano le pide al barman una sopa cualquiera para pasar el
    
    hambre y el frío a la vez. La navidad estaba próxima.
    
    varios asientos mas allá alguien comía con la cara oculta detrás de una ruma de
    
    platos vacíos.
    
    Ryoga no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, Ranma comía con apetito similar, si es que no mayor, se vuelve a su sopa ya depositada frente a el, toma la cuchara sin energías y sorbe un poco. estaba hirviendo.
    
    - AHHHH!!!!!!! quemaquemaquemaquema!!!!!-gritaba como loco usando sus manos como
    
    abanico.
    
    Ranma escuchó el grito y fue a ver que pasaba....lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta.
    
    - Ryoga?-
    
    - Ranma!- Ryoga dejó de gritar y miró a Ranma con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.- Qué haces aquí?-
    
    - Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti, no?-
    
    - Bueno, tenía hambre y vine a comer- decía mientras tomaba un vaso con agua para mitigar el dolor.
    
    - yo igual.....Ryoga....no crees que deberíamos hablar?-
    
    - lo estamos haciendo, no?-
    
    - no hablo de eso, hablo de lo otro-
    
    - qué cosa?- dijo fingiendo no entender
    
    - ¬¬* no te hagas, lo sabes, hablo del rechazo que me diste DESCARADAMENTE-
    
    -haaaa, de eso, no me interesa-se hace el interesante^^-
    
    -mierda!- roza una botella produciendo que se haga "añicos" en el piso- mira, he pensado mucho en lo que te tengo que decir, creo que hice las cosas mal desde el principio...-
    
    -mmhm...bueno, yo también he pensado en lo que te diría cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar, aunque no tenia planeado que fuera tan pronto.-
    
    - Bien, te parece si vamos a hablar a otra parte?- preguntó Ranma cogiéndolo del
    
    brazo.
    
    - como quieras- y salieron del bar...sin pagar la cuenta....ni con la mochila de Ryoga.
    
    Blair84: Bien, es cortito, como todos nuestros capítulos anteriormente publicados pero nos gusta, cierto mhae??
    
    Mhae-chan*-*: claro, lo que tu digas...creo que es mas corto que los anteriores...bla, quiero ir a ver tele.
    
    Blair84: jejeje... bueno no prometemos nada pero vamos a intentar hacer los
    
    próximos capítulos un poco más largos.
    
    Mhae-chan*-*: ella lo dijo, conste.
    
    Blair84: si, yo lo dije....hay que hacer algo no? no podemos seguir siendo tan vagas.
    
    Mhae-chan: O_o no?...emm..siguiendo tus ordenes me despido.
    
    Blair84: yo también y por favor dejen algún review, aceptamos todo tipo de criticas o felicitaciones.


	4. pchan vuelve a casa

Aquí estamos de vuelta....después de muuuuucho tiempo, con nuestro cuarto y último capitulo del fic, queríamos agradeceres de todo corazón a las personas que leyeron el fic y que dejaron reviews y a los que no también ¬¬....ah! también queríamos hacernos publicidad asi que.... LEAN NUSTRO OTRO FIC "DIEZ VIDAS" es de harry potter.

Eso sería....recuerden también que los personajes bla,bla,bla....ok?

Recuerdo del capitulo anterior:

_ - mierda!- roza una botella produciendo que se haga "añicos" en el piso- mira, he pensado mucho en lo que te tengo que decir, creo que hice las cosas mal desde el principio...-_

_-mmhm...bueno, yo también he pensado en lo que te diría cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar, aunque no tenia planeado que fuera tan pronto.-_

_- Bien, te parece si vamos a hablar a otra parte?- preguntó Ranma cogiéndolo del brazo._

_- como quieras- y salieron del bar...sin pagar la cuenta....ni con la mochila de Ryoga._

Cuarto capitulo: p- chan vuelve a casa...¬¬

Los 2 muchachos se alejaron del bar en dirección al bosque.

Ranma fue el primero en hablar.

- Ryoga, puedo intentar comprender que no me correspondas, pero, por lo menos dime qué sientes. Cuando escapaste me sentí muy confundido, perdóname si fui muy brusco al decirlo. Me basta con que seas mi amigo.- dijo Ranma mostrándole una triste sonrisa.

- Ranma...- dijo Ryoga acercándose a él lentamente y con intenciones de abrazarlo para consolarlo.

- No Ryoga, no lo hagas por favor, ya es suficientemente doloroso para mí el estar contigo frente a frente sin poder besarte, ni abrazarte, no quiero que estés conmigo por lástima....yo...quiero que tu estés seguro de esto.- dijo Ranma rechazando el gesto.

- Ranma yo... he pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste, la verdad es que si fue todo muy...sorpresivo, no sé bien lo que siento por tí, creo que me gustas pero...tu sabes que siempre estuve enamorado de Akane y...no se...ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento ni por ella ni por ti...te pido por favor que me des un tiempo para poder pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos.-

Ryoga dio media vuelta para volver al bar por sus cosas.

Los días pasaban, Ranma había vuelto al dojo, pero era notorio que algo había cambiado. Ni siquiera su apetito era el mismo. Por esta razón su padre lo llamó una tarde.

- Ranma, se que no he sido un buen padre, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi.-

- Por qué lo dices?-

- Hijo, algo te sucede, y se que no es bueno, dime que te pasa.-

- Nada papá, no lo entenderías.-

- Por favor hijo...- pero Ranma no siguió escuchando, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, se sentó junto a la laguna y ahí se quedó hasta que el sol se escondió en el horizonte.

Intentó dormir, pero sus ojos no se cerraban por lo que salió a tomar aire, y desde el tejado de la casa se dedicó a ver la luna. (que cursi)

Las tejas sonaron a sus espaldas, una figura se acercaba.

- Qué te pasa Ranma?-

Ranma, que no había sentido que alguien se acercaba, pegó un salto memorable mostrando sus dotes de trapecista y...cayó al lago.

Akane lo miraba desde el tejado divertida, aunque tenía claro que Ranma no era tan distraído como para saltar de esa forma.

- Estás bien Ranma?- preguntó Akane desde el techo.

-...-

- Ranma?- Akane miraba preocupada el lago...Ranma había caído hacía ya un rato y aún no aparecía en la superficie, Akane, preocupada, bajó rápidamente del techo para ver qué pasaba.

El chico yacía en el fonde del estanque con un pez comiendo de su cara.

Akane lo sacó con cierta dificultad y lo recostó a un lado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

- Ranma? despierta!-

- mmm...ah? AAAHHHH!!!!!- gritó Ranma dando un salto.

- Qué te pasa?-

- Ah, eras tú Akane, me asustaste.-

- Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Akane enfadándose.

- N...nada....yo....solo....measustéalvertucara.- dijo Ranma rapidito.

- Qué?-

- Nada, solo que me asusté al verte, bueno, al ver tu cara.-

- Ranma...- Akane trataba de esconder su furia.

- No te enojes Akane...-

- BAKA!- gritó Akane mandándolo a volar de una patada.

Extrañamente el chico, con apariencia de chica por haber caído en el agua fría, aterrizó sobre la copa de un árbol en un plaza cercana al dojo, donde un tal Kuno planeaba un nuevo plan junto a su inseparable Sasuke.

Ranma bajó del árbol rápidamente para dirigirse a su casa pero Kuno ya le había visto.

- Chica del cabello de fuego!! viniste a buscarme?...si quieres vamos a comer, yo invito.-

Ranma hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y siguió su camino, hasta que algo lo detuvo.

- Hola "amor", te llamé pero parece que no me escuchaste.- dijo KUno tomándola de la cintura.

- Suéltame Kuno, tengo que irme.- dijo Ranma sin ánimos.

- No, hoy irás a cenar conmigo, pasaremos una noche inolvidable, no dejaré que te escapes esta vez.-

- Sueltame!!!!- Ranma intentaba soltarse pero Kuno lo/la había inmovilizado.

- Ya te dije que no.-

- Si "ella" te dice que la sueltes, la vas a soltar.-

- Ryoga!- dijo Ranma sorprendido.

- Quieres pelear por ella? te lo advierto, soy Kuno Tatewaki "el relámpago azul de la escuela Furinkan".-

- No me interesa tener una pelea contigo... Ranma tengo que hablarte.- dijo agarrando a la chica/chico del brazo, pero Kuno se lo impidió.- sueltala- dijo Ryoga enojado.

- Ella se va a quedar conmigo Ryoga, tenemos una cena pendiente.-

- De eso nada, sueltala!.-

- En ese caso...prepárate para pelear.- Kuno se avalanzó contra Ryoga, pero este, en un rápido movimiento lo derrotó.

- ...Ryoga...-

- Vamos, quiero que estemos solos...-

Los dos "muchachos" se perdieron en la distancia.

Ranma no sabía que decir.

- Ranma...-

- Si Ryoga?-

- Toma.- dijo Ryoga pasándole una tetera con agua caliente. Ranma se la echó encima y...se convirtió en...él mismo.

- Qué querías decirme?-

- Yo... lo he pensado mucho y...creo que en realidad... siento algo por ti que pasa de la amistad.-

- Como? no te entiendo.- dijo Ranma confundido.

- Yo creo que...te amo Ranma.- al oir esto, Ranma se acercó a un sonrojado Ryoga y le plantó un beso lleno de ternura que pronto pasó a ser uno apasionado.

Estaban junto a un lago, Ranma hizo que Ryoga se recostara sobre la suave hierva. Sus manos recorrían los cuerpos con deseo.

Ranma se concentró en el abdomen de Ryoga, dejando marcados sus cálidos besos y jugando con la lengua alrededor de su ombligo, lentamente empezaron a desnudarse, Ryoga acariciaba el pecho de Ranma mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, luego siguió más abajo desabrochándole el pantalón, así estuvieron un rato hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

Ranma empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Ryoga haciendo que este rodara por el pasto arrastrando con él a Ranma, con tan mala suerte, que ambos cayeron al lago.

Ranma, ahora convertido, tomó rápidamente a p-chan para que no se ahogara y salió del lago, se vistió mientras p-chan lo miraba desde el suelo (lo dejó ahí) luego lo tomó suavemente en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para esto, no nos apresuremos.- dijo Ranma mirándolo con cariño.- Volvamos ahora a casa p-chan.- y diciendo esto, ambos se fueron rumbo al dojo tendo, para empezar una nueva vida, juntos.

^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ 

Fin 4º capitulo y de "p-chan vuelve a casa"

Blair: Termino, ya no hay más fic...que triste...T_T

Selene: Tienen una linda vida juntos? y cómo va a reaccionar la gente?

Blair: Qué se yo... ese es su problema ¬¬

Selene: ....mmmm....qué digo?...no se...puedo decir...que soy muy linda...y, y que quiero comida china y que soy muy simpática y... que estoy muy contenta de que haya terminado ya que me estaba alterando!!

Blair: No se, es tu vida...lo único que puedo decir en este momento es... DEJEN REVIEWS!!

Selene: Para qué quieres reviews?

Blair: Por que siiiiiii!!!!! así que DEJEN ok? chao!! ^_^


End file.
